


With Love Comes Grace and Courage

by DominoMags



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Children, F/M, Future Hyrule, Love, Romance, Sex, Zora's Domain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominoMags/pseuds/DominoMags
Summary: The first commission fic I did. I finally decided to release it.With the threat of Calamity looming, an oasis of tenderness is found in a desert of despair. Can one night of passion have consequences over a century later?





	With Love Comes Grace and Courage

It was the most beautiful place in Hyrule. Link was utterly convinced. No matter where he roamed or what sights he had seen, the chosen hero of fate would always love Zora's domain the most.

 

Its architecture, its geography, and the swimming spots were among the reasons he loved it so. It also had some of the best fishing and he had learned from the best. Not even Lurelin village could compete.

 

What Link loved most, however, were the people of Zora's domain, none more so than their princess. Ever since he first saw her, the Hylian had grown more and more enamored by her. She too came to feel the same way. She had a height advantage over him back then but things changed.

 

“Link, please be careful. You cannot hold your breath very long under water.”

 

The young boy scoffed, giving a thumbs up and a wide grin.

 

“No worries, my dear princess. Nothing will happen. Not when there's a hero about.”

 

“You're not being heroic! You're being reckless!” 

 

The only daughter of King Dorephan was revered for her picturesque beauty and grace, and her calm if not shy demeanor. This time though, she shouted and splashed out of frustration. It was too good for her dearest childhood friend to ignore without a bit of teasing. It had been far too long and who knew when they could act like this again.

 

“You're the one who isn't listening, Mipha. I said there was a hero on duty, one who is kind and will never stop helping or healing or protecting those who need it. Who said anything about it being me?”

 

Mipha blushed, feeling her heart beat faster and her fins flutter. It was always that smile of his, right before he died something foolish and dangerous. She used to think he was taking her for granted. It had hurt her to her core.

 

“That's not it at all. The call to adventure is strong, but it's nothing if you don't have someone you trust. I trust you, Mipha.”

 

He had faith in her and her abilities. She only wished he would listen to her judgement more but that was just part of Link's charm she supposed.

 

“W-wait! This is a reckless use of my abilities! Can we talk about--”

 

The boy plummeted into the water, more gracefully than his previous attempts. It seemed like he hit the water without breaking anything this time. It was a smoothe dive. Practice had clearly paid off.

 

And yet Mipha could not see him surface. She knew how much hylian and other folk needed air. Zora could operate amphibiously, though dryer climates were obviously not for them. They were made for life underwater. Link was not. She remembered having to use her gift, as well as what is referred to as CPR.

 

It was how they technically shared their first kiss, but that was hardly romantic and Mipha preferred better memories than ones where Link nearly died. She started worrying, temporarily unaware of her surroundings 

 

“Looking for Me?” Link smirked, popping out of the water. “ I got better at holding my breath. Baz taught me some free diving techniques, as did this weird scientist guy I met. He has a floating laboratory. Kind of odd.” 

 

Mipha huffed and splashed the Hylian.

 

“You scared me!”

 

The blonde teen bobbed up and down in The Water laughing, spitting out water as it sloshed into his mouth. He shielded himself from the red zora girl's attacks, but they were just a distraction for the tickles he received.

 

“Wha! Hey! No fair! You're normally not this playful! You're always “Link, be careful!” or “Link, I am awfully shy” ever since we got older.”

 

“And you have been more quiet lately. I was afraid I might get bored of all the peace and quiet, the princess giggled before stopping. She looked to the sky, eyes suddenly filled with melancholy.

 

“I missed this. It seems like we barely see each other now. And when we do, duty takes precedent. You seemed so distant. So different. I...I found myself falling for you, only to know I might not ever get to tell you...let alone hear it back from you… I'm sorry for being so dramatic. We were having such a lovely time--”

 

Link dunked himself underwater, diving down to ambush Mipha while She was distracted. He did not wish to ignore her or cut her off. That was his last desire, but neither did he want to hear her call herself foolish or any such nonsense.

 

He considered breaching like an awkward seal and splashing her. Breathing underwater was her strong suit, not his, as was seeing. The water made his vision blurry. But then, another idea popped into his head. Acting quickly, the Hylian youth yanked his childhood sweetheart beneath the waves and crashed his lips into her own.

 

She was shocked. Shocked and pleasantly surprised. Part of her wanted to push him off. It was such a sudden act. And yet, it was one she was hoping for. The tension had grown so thick that it came as such a relief when he wielded his metaphorical sword to cut right through it. 

 

Besides, she would have to splash him later when he surfaced for air and when her insides didn't feel like a Mothula nest. 

 

“Rather cheeky using a girl as a rebreather.”

 

“No.” Link stated bluntly.

 

“No?”

 

“I mean, yeah, it made it easier to breathe, but that was just a side effect...Besides. Healing...breathing...you always help me...but I never consider it as using you. You are more than just a convenience. You always have been.”

 

“I…”

 

“Mipha, you mean the world to me...I am sorry it took me so long to confess. I felt a lot of pressure and anxiety because if my responsibilities...and what happened with my family...but you were always there. I am sorry things have been weird.”

 

Link floated on his back, drifting past Mipha, gazing into the bright blue sky at birds wheeling in the sky.

 

“Remember what you said? Back on Vah Rutah?”

 

The Zora girl could not help but blush, recalling her words. How could she ever forget? Just recalling them made her fins wiggle.

 

“Yes. And it seems we got a chance sooner than later… but I fear. What if the Calamity comes. It could take you. Take me. Take this land. Tale everything.”

 

“Not going to happen. Not while I draw breath. And then we can do this more often. Just the two of us.”n

 

“Won't the Princess need you? Zelda I mean.”

 

“I have my duty to her. I will carry it out as has been deigned. She...she isn't as bad as I thought at first. The poor girl is under a lot of pressure. She feels inadequate. I can't say I haven't felt the same. Whether by the Goddess or coincidence, Princess Zelda and I are cut from the same cloth, even with our differences in upbringing.”

 

“I see…” She knew this was headed somewhere. She felt it in her heart. And yet those words did still get to her. She knew the reincarnated hero and the princess with the blood of the goddess were bound by fate. What's more, she saw now how Zelda looked at him and that they spent more time together. Mipha didn't want it to hurt, but it did.

 

A gentle brush against her cheek brought her back to life as her eyes met his. It appeared Link had a healing touch of his own. The hero spoke gently and truly.

 

“But Mipha...listen. Above my duty to her is my duty to the first princess I swore fealty too.”

 

The Zora princess chuckled softly and held Link's hand. Her worries still swirled about, like the birds above her or the Hylian bass below her feet. But it didn't matter right now. She was happy and by Nayru's wisdom, she would enjoy it.

 

“Very well, my knight. What is next on our agenda?

 

“So how about that waterfall, huh?” Link grinned.

 

X

 

The two swam behind a nearby waterfall. It was far easier for Mipha. She was ever the graceful and ethereal zora princess. It was easy to see why she was her people's champion.

 

Link had some training from his youth among the Zora, but he could only do so much as a Hylian. He sputtered and stroked his way through the falls, pushing willfully through with eyes closed.

 

Finally, Mipha pulled him in and they floated there content. The fish girl averted her eyes, blushing as she played with her head fins. Despite her royal upbringing, Mipha was kind and humble and more than a little bashful, especially around Link. Puberty's kindness towards the boy did not go unnoticed by Mipha and it certainly did her no favors.

 

“This is nice. I missed this.” Link smiled.

 

“I was about to say the same thing.”

 

“I suppose taking the words from your mouth is only a fair trade for you taking my breath away.”

 

“Quiet you. If I recall, I helped a certain hylian boy breathe. So you owe me.” The princess teased softly, a dainty red finger poking Link on his nose, which wrinkled in response.

 

“I am not used to you being so assertive, your highness”

 

“Let's not forget who taught you everything you know, little Link.”

 

“Hey. I'm taller than you.”

 

“Not by that much.”

 

“I would say I am taller by a good margin.”

 

“For now. Royal zora can get quite large.”

 

“Are you going to let me ride you then?”

 

“Link!” The girl blushed and pushed the Hylian aside, hiding underwater so she didn't die of embarrassment on from to of him.

 

“What? I only said…” It clicked in Link's head and he could feel steam pouring from his ears. His shorts also grew tighter around the front as the thought aroused him. It was indecent. I

That is what he heard in his head. It was also alluring.

 

Link had thought of it often but tried brushing it aside.

 

“Mipha? I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that...not that I'm opposed….I'll go back to being si--”

 

Mipha breached from the water, right in front of her dearest friend, pushing her lithe, smoothie body against him as their lips crashed into one another. She moaned into his mouth, feeling hungry for him in a way she had dared not act upon.

 

“I am afraid that right now, I shall have to be the one doing any riding around here.” She gasped breathlessly. All sensibilities and shyness went out the window. Tomorrow would come and separate them and if that was that, she wanted to give him memories, ones that wouldn't fade.

 

“You don't seem scared to me.”

 

“I don't have to be. I'm in your arms.” Mipha gently hit Link's lip.

 

“Ah~ Feisty. How unbecoming of a princess.”

 

“Nobody can see. Just you and me.”

 

“Just the way I was hoping.” the Hylian growled as he gave himself over to carnal desires and nibbled Mipha's neck, causing her to cry out in hunger.

 

They wanted each other badly, but they wanted to play it a but safer. Didn't need any interruptions.

 

Link found an alcove in the area behind the waterfall. The young couple curbed their urges for long enough to swim and in hand, Mipha taking the lead as before. Once they surfaced, they were in a cavern with a smooth rocky shelf. It was as perfect as they could have asked.

 

Link disrobed and through his swimming gear aside onto the rock. Mipha had come prepared, as Zora were not ones for clothing in the same sense as their more human countrymen.

 

Rough hands found red, smooth hips, scales wet and slick. He pushed against her, entering what could be best described as the fusion of a cloaca and human genitals. 

 

“Ah~”

 

They moved on instinct now, feelings spurring them onward, hormones going wild. With the threat of Calamity possibly looming and all their responsibilities, it felt like the two barely got to see one another, just as they were realizing how they felt.

 

This pocket of time was as fortuitous as their little waterfall cave. Their cries echoed around them, like a symphony of pent up desires and longing.

 

Link's throbbing member pulsed within Mipha, giving a welcome and much dreamt about warmth. Pressure started swelling gradually within the Zora princess, piercing blue eyes driving her mad. She thrashed wildly, writhing with pleasure. If he wasn't into it himself Link would have noted the similarities to a fish out of water.

 

But so too was the young Hylian overwhelmed by pleasure, unable to think straight. The wet, squirming sensation gripped him like a glove, driving him deeper with each thrust. Love, lust, longing, and fear all coalesced into a potent aphrodisiac, punctuated further by the strong bond the two had built.

 

Link's testicles slapped against Mipha's ass like fresh meat being slapped against a wet surface.

 

“Link...Li...nk...don't...don't stop~”

 

“Not gonna~”

 

The cave contained the two, the distant rush kf the waterfall and the dripping of water from the ceiling complimented the sound of their fervent lovemaking. Bodies intertwined, they were, as the old Zora Colonialism went, “two eels tied in a knot”.

 

Bodies and souls were intertwined, the two groaned and nibbled and wrestled for hours, sharing themselves with gusto.

 

On the last climax, Mipha screamed the loudest she ever had. Link had not heard anything like it since the Hylian Loach incident when Mipha's big girl scales finally came in.

 

The young lovers collapsed in each other arms smiling, basking in the afterglow before giving it another go.

  
  


X

 

Link laid next to Mipha, breath ragged from several rounds of action. The Zora princess was barely functioning herself. However, even when ill prepared 

and absolutely tuckered, the Zora champion knew what she wanted to do. She would have to gather her faculties together and make mental note. She could always take more accurate measurements later when alone. Her touch did not escape Link's notice.

 

“What are you doing, Mipha?” 

 

“Oh...I...I wanted to take measurements. I apologize. I can wait.”

 

Link looked over at her blushing and smiling. “What, are you fitting me for a suit or something?”

 

The red zora girl turned redder as she stopped and averted her gaze. 

 

“Something like that…”

 

Link thought for a while, the pieces falling into place. When he made the connection his eyes shot wide open and he sat up just as quickly.

 

“Wait, it's for...that? The thing?”

 

“That… thing is a sacred tradition if our people. I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I should if asked you, though I suppose offering it to you is akin go asking, in terms of cultural concepts. I...I wanted to keep it a secret. If you--”

 

“You...you're proposing to me?”

 

“No! No! I mean...not yet…I have to make it.”

 

Mipha was flailing and hiding her face, tempted to just swim to the bottom and wait for it to blow over.

 

“I...wow this a lot. Pretty heavy.”

 

“I know...I am sorry.”

 

“No. You have nothing to apologize for. What we just did is pretty heavy. I would say it is only natural, right?” Link brushed Mipha's cheek once more and looked into her eyes.

 

“I know it ruins the surprise and the tradition, but you have my answer.”

 

Mipha wanted to throw her arms around the young man and cover him in kisses. She was so overwhelmed with emotions. Tears fell on his bare chest as she smiled. However there were still measurements to memorize.

 

“I almost expected to feel a jolt when you climaxed.”

 

“That's only Ocean Zora, Link. We don't have bioelectricity.”

 

“Big words, your highness. Slow down.”

 

“First if all dear, you are smarter than you present yourself as so none of that. Secondly…” 

 

The Zora blushed and looked at the eggs she had secreted, now floating in the water. There were about seven, she would say. She jumped in, still feeling a bit sore, and secreted a mucus to keep the eggs stuck to ledge on which they were laid, below water level.

 

“I...we really are moving fast it seems.”

 

“Wow...I'll say. Am... I going to be a father? Can Zora and Hylians…”

 

“I don't know…”

 

Link kissed his fiancee, even without her zora suit being made yet. Things were official.

 

“No matter what the outcome, I have even more to fight for now.”

 

“Are you sure? We are a bit young to be parents…” the young Zora had thought of being a mother one day, passing on the songs and stories her mother had, and her mother before. What's more, if she were to start a family, she could think of no man she would rather do so with. And yet this relationship and the feelings that spawned it had been kept a secret from the elders, especially Muzu. Wise, stubborn Muzu and his ancient biases, steeped in traditions contrary to history. The story of a Zora princess falling for the hero of legend was one she knew since she was a fry.

 

And yet with everything going on, with Muzu and Zelda and the Calamity, it seemed so inopportune. There was still so much to be done. Even if Zora could be fairly self reliant and the eggs were in a secure place, the safety of their survival was a concern.

 

This had been an impulse decision borne of love and longing and fear if what the future held, and now it produced even more fears.

 

But no regrets.

 

Link breathed deeply and dipped his toes into the water, tracing patterns above the possible offspring he and Mipha may have had from this moment of passion. It could very well be their last moment alone for a while. And should Calamity can in succeed, their last time together on earth. It was sudden and neither could say they were ready, but Link knew where he stood, same place as always.

 

“No. I'm not sure. But like, you matter too much to me for us not to figure something out. As you said, this might not even do anything. But if it does, I'll be here by your side.”

 

“And I will be by yours. Now get dressed. We need to meet with father.”

 

“What about the eggs?”

 

“I will check on them later. And while we are busy…”

 

Link's expression dropped. “Mipha. Are you really considering what I think you are?”

 

“Asking one of my attendants in secret? I don't really need any. I am capable enough to be champion, but they have been kind and I think I can trust them. Or maybe Gaddison”

 

“Oh...good...I was worried.”

 

“Who did you think I was going to send to check the eggs? Sidon?”

 

“...Sweet Nauru, you're serious, aren't you?”

 

“I mean...I wasn't suggesting it. I was afraid--”

 

“Why would I tell my little brother you and I…” the Zora princess blushed intensely and hid her face, wanting to scream.

 

“Hey...I actually have a better idea.”

 

“it isn't Bad, is it?”

 

“No…I mean...no. Remember that old man? I mentioned? The one with the floating lab? He has a tank. Not a terribly large one as it wouldn't fit. But we could keep the eggs there.”

 

“Link, I am not trusting a stranger with our hypothetical offspring. I will tell Gaddison.”

 

“Just a suggestion.”

 

X

 

100 years had passed. Link stood in front of the memorial statue of Mipha in Zora's domain. Calamity Ganon had been defeated. Hyrule was in a period of rebuilding, as were Link's memories. After a period of traveling with Zelda once more, the Hero set out on his own for a personal quest to reclaim his past. After his awakening,the hero had been reborn in a way, starting a new life. And yet he wanted more answers, for himself and for everyone he had lost. Most of all, he wanted to reconnect with Mipha and all that she meant.

 

He stood in his Zora armor, the very same she made for him after that night of passion. He never had the chance to wear it for her so this was the next best thing. Tears fell as he reached into his belongings.

 

“It isn't special or legendary. Not like your trident...or the clothes on my back, but I found this…” He laid an elaborate brooch at the feet of the statue.

 

“It isn't the real thing. That was way before our time...but it is meant to resemble the Zora Sapphire. I took it to Dento before I left...while you and Zelda talked about Vah Rutah and being the daughters of kings...I had some gemstones on my person from one if the brief moments I had alone and he made this…”

 

Link trembled. He missed her. He hated how things turned out and that he had forgotten her for so long. He hated that they were just not meant to be. Ganon just kept taking and taking. He really was the king of thieves. The blonde man's fists clenched as he dropped to one knee, but he pushed himself forward and spoke once more.

 

“You made this armor for me based on tradition...but there is another I researched. I know right? Me researching?” He laughed sadly while pulling his helmet down. However, there was no masking the pain, no matter what he wore.

 

“The Zora Royal family held onto the sapphire, and have it to the one they wished to marry. No one else. I am no Zora...not by blood...but this place...these people...You were my home...so this was meant to be my response. Not just the sex...or those eggs...I wanted you to wear this on our wedding day.”

 

The man stopped. He had rambled on long enough. People weren't used to him talking this much. He didn't want to alarm anyone. Sidon was already worried, but Link told his giant friend to stand back a bit. Not that he had no right to support his friend or mourn his sister. 

 

But now that the Hylian finally had time to process it all in full, he wanted to take all of it that he needed.

 

He blew a kiss to the statue and wandered away from Zora's Domain, heading towards Martha's landing. The Sheikah Slate was in Zelda's care once more, so Link had to do things the old fashioned way.

 

X 

 

“If you're looking down right now Mipha, I want you to know you would have love it here. We never really had the chance, you and I. Not for real…” The hero of the wild thought out loud as the sun set in front of him. It took several days of travel, labor, and Zelda haranguing him to not be so stubborn and to just ask her to teleport him, but he insisted.

 

The motorcycle would have been fun to use again, but this was well worth the longer journey. He could have all the piece and quiet he needed, after everything he had been through.

 

**Splash! Splish! SPLOOSH!**

 

Link was snapped out of his introspection and sighed. He hoped it wasn't monsters. They had become much rarer, but there were still stragglers. Besides, things wouldn't just be peaceful overnight just because Ganon was dead.

 

Before he could react with anything other than a sigh, Seven figures leapt from the water, all seemingly armed.

 

The middle one spoke, a tall woman obscured in the shade of the setting sun. She spoke deeply and ominously.

 

“Hero of Hyrule...We have searched far and wide for you, but we had to go into hiding. And now...you at here. Draw your sword so that I may be sure.”

 

“Man, There truly is no rest.” the tired Hylian groaned as he unsheathed the master sword. He really should have put it back to rest, but it felt too nostalgic. Besides, he wanted to fully reconnect with his past before putting it to bed. What he did not realize was how it would catch up.

 

The woman stepped into better lighting, becoming more excited as she spoke to the others.

 

“See, Aryll? I told you it was him. You should know not to doubt the eldest and wisest of the Seven Scales of Courage!”

 

“It...it is, isn't it? Also can we call ourselves something else, that is such a dumb name. Oh and we're all the same age.” Spoke a shorter figure, also female. There seemed to be three males and one individual of indeterminate gender. It was the name, however, amongst all the confusing dialogue, that caught Link's ear.

 

His sister's name...but she was dead...She would be by now. He knew nobody else of that name.

 

“Wait…” he cocked an eyebrow. “Aryll? Who are you people.”

 

The eldest spoke while the others stayed silent, either out of uncertainty or some unspoken code.

 

“As we have said, brave hero. We are” A seashell to the back of the head cut the tall woman off, bringing out her true personality and features. On close inspection, she looked to be Zora...but something was off. She had ears like a hylian, albeit somewhat finlike. Link was even more puzzled while an ancient memory stirred.

 

“OW! QUIT IT, MARIN! Ugh...FINE! Ahem...Uncle Sidon kept us hidden for a while, but he told us we could probably find you here.”

 

Link spoke again, disbelief becoming more intense, so much so that being silent was out of the question.

 

“Uncle? What the...Oh...the..” It all came flooding back as it clicked in his head. It seemed so impossible and yet here it was. 

 

The woman spoke, revealing a yellow headfinnand deep blue eyes uncharacteristic of most Zora.

 

“He gets it now. Thank the Goddess. My name is Nola. It's great to finally meet you, dad”

 

And just like that, it all came crashing out of the water like a giant whale god. The hero, who had fought ancient monks, giant Cyclops creatures, and evil incarnate, had fainted on the beach. His last conscious thought before hitting the sand was that he probably should have worn protection.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I finally decided to upoad the first fic commission I did. Hope you like stuff from me that isn't MHA.
> 
> Right out of the gate, I aged them Link and Mipha a year or two. Probably breaks the timeline a bit but I likely fucked it up already so whatevs. Less skeevy this way (I hope)
> 
> Since Zora are fish people, I had two thoughts on children, only one of which I actually went with.
> 
> First off is that fertilization if Zora eggs, at least with this variety of Zora, is external. So enjoy the sweet and tender fish sex, y'all. I know it is bizarre but I wanted to you around with zora physiology and not just make it "these fish people have perfect human genitalia and it is just like fucking a human".
> 
> I would imagine the different races of hyrule have different ways of doing things, with Hylian, Gerudo, and Sheila being the most conventional as they most resemble humans.
> 
> The second thought I had was a Zora/ human hybrid being a mermaid. I decided to have the Miphlink progeny hop out of the water dramatically though for their introduction, so might use that idea elsewhere.
> 
> Given how many references to prior entries in the series there were in BotW, I included a few to some of my other fave Zelda games, including Majora's Mask and Link's Awakening (so ready for that remake! It looks so cute!), as you likely noted. From the old scientist (who originated in OoT actually) to bioelectricity in saltwater Zora, I had fun throwing in different tidbits as I crafted the narrative.
> 
> I have another commission to work on, but my Linpaya fic will return soon. Promise. I have just been busy. Still, I hope my Zelda fics are just as good as the MHA stuff.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. See you later!


End file.
